Kenangan Toko Jam
by Hayi Uchiha
Summary: Toko jam kuno. Mungkin bagi orang lain toko yang sudah tutup itu tidak penting, tapi tidak bagi Kuchiki Rukia. "Kalau aku mengganti baterai jam ini, apa Toushiro bisa hidup kembali?" AU. Not a birthday fic


**Kenangan Toko Jam**

**Disclaimer : masa gatau siapa yang punya Bleach #dilempar zanpakutou. Pokoknya yang punya nih cerita Hayi, maaf kalo ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja **

**Warning : Typo, tidak jelas, banyak flashback, dll**

**Summary : Toko jam kuno. Mungkin bagi orang lain toko yang sudah tutup itu tidak penting, tapi tidak bagi Kuchiki Rukia. "Kalau aku mengganti baterai jam ini, apa Toushiro bisa hidup kembali?" **

**Note : flashback digambarkan dengan tulisan italic atau tulisan yang miring-miring (?)**

* * *

"Haaah… Akhirnya pekerjaan selama seminggu ini selesai juga!" seru Hisagi Shuuhei dengan lantangnya. Beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya menoleh ke arah pria bertato 69 itu.

Kuchiki Rukia tersenyum dari belakang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Di sampingnya, Abarai Renji pura-pura tidak kenal dengan Hisagi.

"Yang tenang, Hisagi-kun! Lihat, Renji saja sampai malu melihatmu" tegur Rukia.

Hisagi menoleh. "Benarkah itu, Rukia?" tanyanya. Sedetik kemudian matanya melotot ke arah Renji yang masih berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya.

"Renji!"

"Adaaaaw!"

Tas ransel hitam milik Hisagi kini berada di atas kepala merah Renji. Si pelaku, yang juga pemilik ransel hitam itu, segera mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan di depan Renji seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Rukia menahan tawa melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya.

Ketiganya adalah pegawai di sebuah penerbit yang cukup terkenal, Seireitei Books. Rukia menjadi editor majalah fashion. Renji menjadi redaksi majalah anak-anak. Dan Hisagi menjadi penulis artikel di koran mingguan. Yang paling junior diantara mereka adalah Rukia, yang baru bekerja selama tiga tahun disana.

Kembali ke ketiga orang tadi, saat ini Renji dan Hisagi tengah adu mulut. Persoalannya sederhana, Renji ingin makan di restoran sushi sementara Hisagi ingin makan di restoran Eropa.

"Sushi itu jauh lebih enak, tahu!"

"Ah, aku bosan dengan sushi! Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu kita kan selalu makan sushi!"

Rukia memutar matanya, bosan. Kalau saja ada kakaknya disini, pastilah kedua orang tadi tidak akan berani teriak-teriak.

Tiba-tiba butiran salju jatuh tepat di depan matanya. Ah, Rukia melupakan kalau sekarang adalah akhir bulan Desember. Sebegitu sibukkah dia sampai melupakannya? Pantas saja dari tadi sudah ada beberapa toko yang memasang ornament natal, rupanya natal hanya menghitung hari dari sekarang. Lima hari lagi.

Eh? Lima hari lagi?

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Rukia langsung pada kedua sahabatnya. Hisagi dan Renji menghentikan sejenak pertengkaran mereka.

"Hm? Tanggal berapa? Ng, sekarang tanggal… 20 Desember!" seru Hisagi sambil melihat kalender ponselnya.

"Hah?! Pantas saja rasanya ada yang beda!" ujar Rukia cepat. "Aku duluan, ya! Kalian makan saja, kalau bisa nanti kususul!" seru Rukia sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari menjauhi kedua orang itu.

Hisagi menatap bingung kepergian Rukia. "Ada apa, sih?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Rukia memperlambat sedikit larinya ketika dirasanya tujuannya sudah semakin dekat. Berbelok ke kanan, lurus, ke kiri, dan akhirnya sampai.

Pemandangan yang ditangkap iris violet itu sekarang adalah bangunan-bangunan tidak terawat. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan sudah ambruk atapnya. Sungguh miris, dibalik kemegahan kota Tokyo ternyata ada juga kawasan seperti ini.

Rukia berjalan pelan menuju bangunan paling ujung. Dibanding bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya, bangunan itulah yang paling mending.

"Aku merindukan toko ini" gumam Rukia.

Ya, bangunan-bangunan itu dulunya adalah kawasan pertokoan yang sangat ramai. Berbagai toko pakaian dan restoran-restoran dulu memenuhi kawasan ini. Sayangnya sebuah insiden menyedihkan telah membuat pertokoan ini ditinggal para pemiliknya dan menjadi seperti sekarang.

Di depan Rukia sekarang adalah bangunan bercat kuning yang sudah hampir tidak terlihat lagi warnanya. Plang tokonya sudah ambruk, menutupi sebagian pintu dan etalase toko. Di plang itu tertulis jelas 'Hitsugaya's Clocks'.

.

.

.

_Rukia menatap kagum toko jam mewah di depannya ini. Baru kali ini gadis kecil bersurai hitam itu melihat toko jam yang cukup megah dan besar._

"_Punya siapa ini, nee-san?" tanyanya pada kakak perempuannya yang berdiri di samping kanannya._

_Kakaknya tersenyum pada Rukia kecil. "Ini punya keluarga temanku, si Juushiro. Kami berjanji akan mengerjakan tugas bersama di sini bersama temanku yang lain" jawab sang kakak. _

_Keduanya pun memasuki toko jam itu._

"_Oi, Hisana! Kau lama sekali!" seru seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengan kakak perempuan Rukia yang bernama Hisana itu._

"_Diam kau, Juushiro!" balas Hisana. Anak yang dipanggil Juushiro tadi langsung diam. Pandangan Hisana berbalik ke Rukia. Rukia menatap bingung kakaknya._

"_Nah, Rukia-chan, aku dan temanku akan mengerjakan tugas. Kau tunggu di sofa ini dulu, ya!" kata Hisana sembari mendudukkan adik kecilnya ke sofa merah di sudut ruangan._

_Ruka takut. Hisana, kakaknya itu, kini sedang berada di lantai dua, mengerjakan tugas sambil tertawa-tawa bersama temannya. Gadis berusia lima tahun itu takut ditinggal sendirian di lantai bawah. Apalagi jam-jam besar di dekatnya tampak sangat besar di mata Rukia._

"_Siapa kau?" mendadak muncul anak laki-laki seumurannya dari balik pintu di belakang kasir._

_Rukia sedikit lega. Kalau ada anak lain di sekitarnya, mungkin dirinya bisa melupakan rasa takut itu. Walaupun sebenarnya anak berambut putih itu merengut, wajahnya membuatnya sedikit menyeramkan._

"_Na-namaku Kuchiki Rukia"_

"_Oh, namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro"_

.

.

.

Rukia tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangan masa kecil itu. Saat itu dirinya senang sekali ketika bertemu dengan anak laki-laki berambut putih itu.

"Toushiro…"

Pandangan Rukia kini beralih dari pintu ke etalase toko yang sudah nampak berdebu. Kacanya pun tampak retak.

"Padahal dulu tempat ini bagus sekali"

.

.

.

"_Kuchiki, tubuhmu kan kecil, jadi bisa tolong taruh jam kecil ini di etalase toko?" pinta Toushiro pada Rukia ketika anak perempuan itu mengunjungi toko._

"_Enak saja! Aku ini tidak kecil!" seru Rukia kesal. Tangannya terlipat di dada, wajahnya cemberut. Toushiro tertawa melihatnya._

_Toushiro meletakkan jam kecil yang dia pegang dari tadi di samping Rukia. "Sudahlah, mengaku saja. Mana ada anak berumur delapan tahun yang masih kesusahan meraih gagang pintu?" ledek Toushiro._

_Rukia memukul bahu temannya itu. "Kau hanya lebih tinggi beberapa centi dibanding aku!"_

_Dari atas, Hisana yang sudah berumur empat belas tahun tertawa pelan melihat adiknya bertengkar dengan anak pemilik toko jam tempatnya berada ini. Di sampingnya, si Juushiro, juga memandangi dua anak di bawah._

"_Tumben tidak tertawa, Juushiro" kata Hisana. Juushiro tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak bisa tertawa jika kondisi Toushiro saat ini mungkin sedang tidak baik" ujarnya._

_Hisana tertarik. "Kenapa? Sepupumu itu sedang sakit? Suruh istirahat saja!"_

"_Bukan, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu wajah Toushiro pucat. Tapi dia tidak demam atau flu. Aku khawatir. Sayang orangtuanya sedang berada di luar negeri, dan baru pulang tiga hari lagi, sehingga kita tidak bisa memeriksakan Toushiro ke dokter"_

_Tanpa Hisana dan Juushiro sadari, Rukia yang sudah selesai bertengkar dengan Toushiro mendengar itu semua._

.

.

.

Rukia tertawa pelan begitu mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Toushiro hanya karena teman masa kecilnya itu menyuruhnya menaruh jam kecil di etalase toko. Rukia berjalan perlahan mendekati etalase yang sudah berdebu itu.

Sebuah jam kecil yang masih tampak bagus berdiri di ujung etalase. Ini dia jam yang ditaruhnya belasan tahun lalu.

Rukia berjalan ke belakang plang yang menutupi pintu. Dengan hati-hati, diputarnya kenop pintu. Rukia tidak mau terburu-buru lalu akhirnya plang itu jatuh menimpa tubuh kecilnya. Konyol sekali.

Sedikit heran karena pintu tidak terkunci, Rukia mendorong pelan pintu. Dan yang lebih membuat heran adalah tidak ada bunyi engsel yang sudah berkarat sama sekali. Seperti habis diminyaki. Rukia juga baru menyadari pintu dan kenop tadi tidak berdebu sama sekali.

Masa ada orang yang baru mengunjungi toko ini? Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin saja engselnya memang bagus, sehingga tidak terdengar bunyi dan mungkin saja karena sekarang sedang musim dingin sehingga pintunya tidak berdebu.

Rukia lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada jam paling besar di sudut ruangan, sebelah sofa merah yang dulu sering dia duduki itu.

.

.

.

"_Ne, Toushiro. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" kata Rukia. Saat ini dia dan Toushiro sedang duduk-duduk di kursi di depan kasir sambil memakan es krim. Ralat, hanya Rukia saja yang makan es krim. Toushiro bilang dia sedang tidak ingin makan es krim, jadi Rukia saja yang makan._

"_Apa?_

"_Soal jam besar itu… Tidak ada yang mau beli, ya?" _

_Toushiro diam. "Itu bukan untuk dijual, Kuchiki. Jam itu adalah… semacam hadiah, begitulah. Kakekku memberikan jam ini pada orangtuaku saat aku lahir. Umur jam ini sama dengan umurku" jawab Toushiro._

_Rukia berdecak kagum. "Kan sekarang umurmu sepuluh tahun, berarti jam itu juga berumur sepuluh tahun" katanya._

"_Iya. Kata kakekku, jam itu tidak akan pernah kehabisan baterai, karena baterainya sendiri bisa diisi dengan listrik" jelas Toushiro._

_Tangan Rukia memukul pelan kepala Toushiro. "Itu sama saja kehabisan baterai, lalu diisi lagi!"_

"_Jangan memukul kepalaku, pendek! Aku takut sakitnya bisa kembali lagi!" seru Toushiro tanpa sadar._

"_Hee, sakit?" tanya Rukia bingung. Toushiro langsung menutup mulutnya. "Bukan, aku tidak sakit" gumam Toushiro. _

_Rukia ingin sekali bertanya, ada apa dengan temannya itu. Hanya saja Toushiro sepertinya tidak ingin ditanya-tanya soal kepalanya, jadi Rukia diam saja. Tidak mengetahui kalau di situlah awal kisah memilukan itu terjadi._

"_Nah Kuchiki, kalau jam itu mati, tolong cepat gantikan baterainya, karena aku tidak ingin umur jam itu hanya sampai disitu, karena umur kami sama" gumam Toushiro. Rukia mengangguk saja, tidak mengerti dengan maksud asli Toushiro._

"_Oh iya, Kuchiki…"_

"_Hm?" Rukia menoleh._

"_Aku ingin, suatu saat… Suatu saat kita bisa bersama-sama menjalankan toko jam ini. Aku ingin kita terus bersama sampai jam ini mati"_

"_Eh? Iya deh"_

.

.

.

"Aku bodoh. Coba kalau kuberitahu hal itu pada Juushiro-san lebih dahulu, pasti akhirnya tidak akan seperti ini" gumam Rukia.

Matanya melirik jam besar yang katanya hadiah kelahiran Toushiro itu. Jam itu sudah mati, waktunya menunjukkan pukul 10, padahal sekarang pukul 5 sore.

"Mati, ya?" gumam Rukia lagi.

.

.

.

"_Toushiro! Toushiro!" Rukia berteriak panik. Pulang sekolah dia berkunjung ke toko jam milik keluarga Hitsugaya itu. Rukia sudah mulai jarang mengunjunginya, karena tugas-tugas dari sekolah sangat menyita waktunya. _

_Anak berusia dua belas tahun itu langsung berlari menghampiri Toushiro yang tersungkur di tangga. Tangan Toushiro memegang kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut putih itu. Beberapa surainya rontok ke tangga._

"_Sakit" bisik Toushiro pelan. Rukia semakin panik. "Juushiro-san! Nee-san! Siapapun tolong!"_

_Beberapa pegawai toko langsung datang dan menggendong tubuh kurus Toushiro untuk ditidurkan di sofa merah. Salah satu pegawai segera menelepon rumah sakit dan juga keluarga Toushiro._

_Rukia ketakutan. Sangat. Apa yang terjadi pada Toushiro sampai dia terjatuh di tangga?_

_Juushiro yang paling pertama sampai, bahkan sebelum ambulance. Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu juga tak kalah panik dari Rukia. Begitu ambulance datang, Juushiro segera menggendong tubuh Tooushiro ke dalam ambulance._

"_Maaf, anda berdua tidak boleh ikut memasuki ambulance. Tolong naik mobil pribadi" ujar salah satu paramedic yang menutup pintu ambulance._

"_Tapi Toushiro-"_

"_Tenanglah, Rukia! Keluarga kami sudah menunggu di rumah sakit. Tenang saja, Toushiro tidak apa-apa. Dia kan kuat" Juushiro menahan Rukia agar tidak mendobrak masuk ambulance. Hisana yang juga mendatangi tempat itu juga menahan Rukia._

_Mendadak dari arah dalam ambulance terdengar suara ribut-ribut._

"_Bagaimana ini? Detak jantungnya melemah!"_

"_Denyut nadinya juga begitu!"_

"_Cepat bawa anak ini ke rumah sakit!"_

"… _Telat"_

_Rukia menganga. Dengan segera dibukanya pintu ambulance. Dilihatnya beberapa paramedic yang nampak kewalahan menyelamatkan Toushiro. Sedangkan si rambut putih jabrik hanya terbujur di tengah-tengah. Diam. Tidak bergerak sama sekali._

"_A-apa? Toushiro masih hidup kan?" ujar Rukia pelan. Matanya yang memang awalnya sudah besar semakin besar begitu melihat salah satu paramedic menggeleng pelan._

"_Kanker otaknya semakin parah, seharusnya dia ikut kemoterapi"_

"_Hah, kanker? Bohong! Toushiro pasti masih hidup! Jam di dalam sana masih hidup! Berarti Toushiro juga masih hidup!" seru Rukia._

_Juushiro dan Hisana yang melihat dari luar hanya bisa menunduk dalam diam. Beberapa pejalan kaki mulai berkumpul mengelilingi ambulance._

"_Bangun, Hitsugaya Toushiro! Kau bilangkita akan bersama menjalankan toko jam itu? Lalu kita bersama-sama sampai jam besar itu mati. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bangun?! Toushiro!" Rukia menangis diatas tubuh Toushiro yang masih terasa hangat._

.

.

.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, air matanya sudah turun sedari tadi. Rukia duduk bersimpuh, menghadap ke jam besar yang sudah mati itu. Rukia kesal, kenapa jam itu mati? Itu kan seolah memperkuat ingatannya pada hari terakhir itu.

Hari kematian Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Semenjak Toushiro meninggal, kawasan pertokoan itu seperti ikut mati, banyak yang tidak ingin pergi ke sana hanya karena ada seseorang yang pernah meregang nyawa di kawasan itu.

"Kalau aku mengganti baterai jam ini, apa Toushiro bisa hidup kembali?" gumam Rukia.

"Ganti saja, Kuchiki"

"Iya, akan kugan-" Rukia yang sudah menjulurkan tangan ke jam langsung menghentikan tangannya. Udara rasanya semakin dingin saja. Dan yang terpenting, suara siapa itu tadi? Suara yang sedikit berat itu. Walaupun sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun tapi Rukia masih ingat suara siapa itu. Itu suara…

"Aku pemilik jam besar itu, pendek. Masih tidak mengenaliku?" Rukia menoleh. Perempuan dua puluh tujuh tahun itu terbelalak melihat seseorang bersandar di kusen pintu toko yang sudah rapuh itu.

"To-toushiro"

Di hadapan Rukia saat ini adalah seorang anak berusia dua belas tahun berambut putih jabrik. Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Kukira kau sudah melupakanku, baguslah kalau kau masih ingat" ujar Toushiro.

Rukia berdiri, berjalan menghampiri teman masa kecilnya itu. Sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

"Ternyata Kuchiki Rukia yang dulu pendek itu sudah lebih tinggi dariku, ya!" ujar Toushiro, membandingkan tinggi keduanya.

Rukia tertawa pelan. "Kalau kau masih ada, pasti kau lebih tinggi dariku, tahu" sahut Rukia. Perempuan bersurai hitam itu tertawa, namun matanya masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku tidak suka kamu menangis" Toushiro menjulurkan tangan, hendak menghapus air mata yang meleleh di pipi Rukia, namun tidak bisa. Tangannya malah menembus kepala Rukia. Rukia tersenyum miris menyadarinya.

"Benar juga. Aku sudah menjadi arwah, tidak bisa menyentuhmu" gumamnya pelan.

"Toushiro, bagaimana bisa…"

"Aku tahu pasti banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan. Tapi waktuku tidak banyak. Pertama, aku ingin meminta maaf karena aku tidak memberitahumu soal penyakitku. Kanker otak" ucap Toushiro.

"Kedua, aku minta maaf soal kata-kata 'pendek' dan sebangsanya. Hukum karma ternyata berlaku, ya. Lihat, tinggi badan kita sekarang sudah berbeda jauh" Rukia tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ketiga, maaf… Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Soal toko jam ini, dan juga soal kita bersama-sama sampai akhir. Mungkin bagiku memang sampai akhir kita bersama, tapi bagimu… Giliranmu masih jauh. Susul aku selama yang kau bisa" Rukia hendak menyela, tapi Toushiro memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Dan keempat, tolong pindahkan jam besar itu" Toushiro menunjuk jam besarnya. "Ganti baterainya, tolong. Aku tidak memintamu membuat toko jam, aku hanya memintamu untuk memindahkan dan merawat jam itu. Hanya itu yang kupunya untukmu. Dan ganti baterainya! Agar kau tidak bersedih karenaku. Aku tahu kau sering menangis kalau mengingatku"

Rukia tersenyum. "Percaya diri sekali" gumamnya. Toushiro nyengir.

"Terakhir, kelima…"

"Jangan ada kata terakhir, pendek!" seru Rukia. Toushiro menggeleng. "Jangan bicara seperti itu. Dimana ada pertemuan, pastilah ada perpisahan. Memang menyakitkan, tapi itulah kenyataan. Aku juga terkadang benci dengan itu, tapi mau apa lagi. Kalau kau tidak bisa move on, lupakan saja aku".

"Yang benar saja! Mana bisa aku melupakanmu!" seru Rukia lagi.

Toushiro tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, jangan lupakan aku. Tapi carilah seseorang yang kira-kira bisa membuatmu keluar dari kesedihan ini. Entah itu dua sahabat konyolmu, atau orang lain. Cari orang itu sampai dapat, dan cari yang baik-baik, ya!" kata Toushiro.

"Ah, tunggu! Toushiro, selamat ulang tahun!" teriak Rukia. Toushiro tertawa melihatnya. "Terima kasih"

Dan dengan itu, tubuh Toushiro mulai berubah. Mulai transparan. "Selamat tinggal… Rukia. Aku mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupku" suara dan tubuh Toushiro akhirnya benar-benar hilang dari pandangan dan pendengaran Rukia.

"Sayonara… Toushiro. Tenang saja, kau tidak meninggalkanku, kan? Kau masih ada di hatiku. Tapi tadi kau tidak mengatakannya"

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu sejak pertemuannya dengan Toushiro, Rukia semakin bersemangat bekerja. Setiap kali dirinya lelah, entah kenapa bayangan Toushiro mengomel selalu berada di otaknya. Makanya Rukia selalu terlonjak bangun dan mengerjakan dengan cepat tugas-tugasnya. Renji dan Hisagi saja sampai heran.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Mendadak suka terlonjak sendiri" tegur Renji ketika mereka bertiga mengobrol sebentar sebelum waktu kerja.

Rukia tersenyum misterius. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya bertemu seorang teman lama, lalu dia menasehatiku panjang lebar" jawabnya.

"Teman lama? Setahuku, selain kami yang jadi temanmu di sekolah sejak dulu, hanya ada satu orang lagi, kalau tidak salah yang namanya ada 'Shiro' nya itu" kata Hisagi.

"Hi-hisagi, dia sudah…" bisik Renji, yang sebenarnya bisa didengar Rukia, walaupun Renji sudah berbisik sepelan mungkin agar Rukia tidak mendengarnya.

Rukia pura-pura tidak mendengar. Dirinya asyik saja menggambar asal di sebuah kertas.

"Perhatian semua! Bos baru akan datang!" seru salah satu karyawan, teman sesama editor Rukia. Renji dan Hisagi kalang kabut, mereka segera memakai tangga darurat untuk pergi ke ruangan masing-masing.

Rukia menatap atasan barunya yang baru masuk ke ruangannya. Seorang pria, mungkin setahun diatasnya, bertubuh tinggi tegap, berambut perak, dan bermata emerald, serta memiliki senyuman yang agak panjang. Beberapa editor berbisik kalau pria ini menyeramkan, tapi tidak bagi Rukia. Entah kenapa pria itu memberikan kesan yang berbeda baginya.

Menyeramkan bagi orang lain, tapi tidak baginya. Sama seperti Toushiro dulu.

"Namaku Ichimaru Gin, dan kau?" Rukia terkesiap. Atasan barunya ini sudah berada di depannya saja.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia" jawab Rukia mantap.

Atasannya tersenyum, memperlihatkan mata emeraldnya yang mengingatkan Rukia pada Toushiro. 'Toushiro, kenapa tidak bilang kalau orang yang kau maksud datangnya secepat ini?!'

* * *

**16/11/2013**

**Story Only : 18137 characters and 2658 words**

* * *

A/N : Yosh! Fic Hayi yang ke entah berapa ini akhirnya selesai juga. Fic yang sebenernya bisa diketik dalam waktu beberapa menit, tapi akhirnya membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam .-. HitsuRuki yang tidak terasa, dan juga sedikit sumpelan (?) GinRuki.

Ini harusnya dipublish pas ultah Toushiro ya, tapi Hayi gamau bikin birthday fic yang kayak gini, yang orang yg ultahnya malah sudah meninggal. Jadi, dipublish sekarang aja.

Hayi mepet banget nih nulisnya, karena ditulis sesaat sebelum door to door, atau nyari dana buat kegiatan sekolah dari rumah ke rumah. Bagi yang masih sekolah, entah SD/SMP/SMA, dateng atau ikut ya acara antarsekolah yang diadakan salah satu sekolah di Tangerang, dibelakang taman kota di deket perumahan (promosi).

Acaranya ada dua, yang pertama acara oleh OSIS SMA dan yang kedua OSIS SMP. Ikut yang mana aja boleh, Hayi gabakal ngasih tau Hayi ikut OSIS yang mana-_- dan jangan peduliin paragraf yang ini. Hanya sekedar berpromosi.

Mind to review, minna-san?


End file.
